Plaisirs d'hivers
by Tsuki-Chan NightyS
Summary: On a tous une manière ou une autre de s'occuper pendant l'hiver. En voici plusieurs expérimentés par les personnages de Kuroko no Basket. Recueil réalisé lors de la soirée de Drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente
1. Jeux vidéos

**Fandom** : Kuroko no Basket

**Pairing** : T - M

**Rating** : Ca dépendra. Ici, surprise !

**Note** : Voici un recueil de drablle à l'occasion de la soirée des Drabbles du 17 Janvier 2014, sur les plaisirs d'hivers. Les liens des images seront sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture.

**P.S** : la version corrigée arrivera un peu plus tard

* * *

_**Jeux vidéos**_

La souris tomba du bureau, le fil l'empêchant de chuter sur le sol pour alors la faire balancer aux rythmes des vibrations du bureau. Elle allait parfois vite, s'agitant avec frénésie avant de revenir à sa position initiale, presque immobile pour repartir de nouveau. Ce manège dura un bon moment et allait, semble-t-il, continuer encore un moment.

Midorima retint un soupir, sa mâchoire se crispant violemment alors qu'il tenait avec force les bords du bureau. Tout cela parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu sortir pas ce temps. Parce qu'il avait préféré rester devant son ordinateur à jouer plutôt que d'aller au terrain de basket qui devait surement être couvert de neige. C'était bien sa veine. Il était dans de sales draps maintenant.

Un cri passa finalement la barrière de ses lèvres, son corps en sueur s'écroulant sur le pupitre. Ses poumons se gonflèrent d'air, tentant de reprendre un rythme normal tandis que le jeune homme dans son dos quittait son intimité en grognant de satisfaction.

- Bon maintenant dépêches toi. On va être en retard.

Le jeune homme partit alors et laissa son coéquipier là, à moitié nu et complètement épuisé. Et il voulait qu'il vienne jouer au basket. Shintaro poussa une plainte, désabusé. Aomine avait toujours eu le don de l'énerver.


	2. Bonhomme de neige

**Fandom** : Kuroko no Basket

**Pairing** : T - M

**Rating** : Kise x Kasamatsu

* * *

_**Bonhomme de neige**_

Kise rit à gorge déployée, la face rougie de Yukio se déformant sous l'irritation avant qu'une boule de neige ne parte de sa main pour s'écraser sur le nez du blond. Son rire se coupa net, laissant celui de son capitaine s'élever dans le parc où ils se trouvaient. Des passants les regardèrent comme s'ils étaient deux demeurés, les enfants les pointant du doigt alors qu'ils se remettaient à courir, Kise derrière Kasamatsu. Ils agissaient comme deux gamins, se poursuivant autour du bonhomme de neige qu'ils avaient fait un peu plus tôt. C'était le blond qui avait entrainé le basketteur dehors, lui affirmant que ça leur ferait du bien de changer un peu d'air. Et il avait eu raison. Sortir leur faisait énormément de bien.

Un cri quitta la gorge Ryota, ses pas le menant jusque derrière des arbres où Yukio le suivit, une énorme boule de neige en main. Plusieurs pas lui suffirent pour rattraper son camarade et lui faire manger la neige, le faisant tomber au sol. Kise pesta contre son capitaine, celui-ci riant sans pouvoir s'arrêter quand une paire de lèvres se plaquèrent aux siennes, lui volant un baiser. Et quand il vit le sourire enjoué du blond, Kasamatsu se dit qu'il avait bien fait de le suivre.


	3. Patinoire

**Fandom** : Kuroko no Basket

**Pairing** : K+

**Rating** : Kagami x Aomine

* * *

_**Patinoire**_

Son corps flancha, s'abaissant vers le sol et lui promettant une chute certaine. Une vague de panique le prit aux tripes, son équilibre disparaissant à vitesse grand V quand une main l'attrapa, l'empêchant de rencontrer la glace sous ses pieds. Ou plutôt, ses patins.

- Fais gaffe. C'n'est pourtant pas compliqué de patiner.

- Parles pour toi !

Aomine se redressa avec difficulté, ses yeux lançant un regard furieux à son ami qui sourit avec malice. Kagami avait eu l'idée géniale d'aller à la patinoire, le terrain de basket étant impraticable à cause de la neige et le gymnase fermée. C'était tout naturellement que le rouquin avait proposé l'idée, étonnant l'As de Touhou qui l'avait suivi sans se poser de question. Et voilà qui se retrouvait les jambes tremblantes, le cœur battant et la peur au ventre. C'était bien la première fois d'ailleurs. Tomber ne l'avait jamais particulièrement effrayé, mais là, devant tous ses gens… Et devant lui… Non ! Hors de question !

- Aller. Je vais t'aider.

Tout sourire, Kagami prit les mains gantées de son ami et le fit avancer doucement, lui permettant de reprendre contenance et de se redresser. Dire qu'il avait eu une bonne idée aurait été alors un euphémisme. Il avait enfin Aomine à sa merci.


	4. Chocolat Chaud

**Fandom** : Kuroko no Basket

**Pairing** : K+

**Rating** : Murasakibara x Kuroko

* * *

_**Chocolat Chaud**_

La fumée monta de la tasse, embaumant la pièce d'une douce odeur de chocolat pendant que le jeune homme portait le liquide à ses lèvres, l'avalant à petites gorgées. Le goût sucré de la boisson éveilla ses papilles, lui arrachant un frémissement de plaisir tandis qu'il s'emmitouflait un peu plus dans son pull en laine.

- Tu m'en passes un peu ?

Les billes violettes de son amant, emplis de gourmandise, firent naître un sourire sur son visage. Tendant les mains, il passa la tasse à son compagnon, lui souriant avec douceur quand celui-ci vint prendre sa bouche, quémandant un baiser. Le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre où voulait en venir l'autre et entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui donner accès à sa bouche. Un long et délicieux ballet s'engagea alors, les échauffant et les comblant jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune ne brise leur échange.

- Alors ?

- Encore.

Kuroko laissa un léger rire quitter sa gorge, son amant posant sa tasse sur la table basse non loin pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Murasakibara avait toujours adoré le chocolat mais le bleuté resterait toujours sa sucrerie préféré.


	5. Poker

**Fandom** : Kuroko no Basket

**Pairing** : T

**Rating** : Akashi x Kise

* * *

_**Poker**_

Un tremblement traversa le corps de Kise, le regard du rouge l'intimidant. Ses iris troublés se portèrent sur les cartes qu'il avait en main, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe alors qu'il cherchait une solution. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce défi ? Il aurait mieux fait de refuser. Mais non. Il avait fait le fier et avait suivi son capitaine jusqu'à chez lui pour une partie de poker. Et maintenant ? Il se retrouvait en boxer, l'estomac noué et le regard supérieur de son camarade sur lui. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Abandonner ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Mais ses chances de victoire étaient très minces.

- Tu ne joues pas ?

- Si !

Balançant ses hésitations aux orties, Kise posa finalement ses cartes, dévoilant sa Couleur au regard d'Akashi. Il avait certes une bonne combinaison. Sauf qu'il faisait face à Seijuuro… et son œil de l'empereur…

- Pas mal… mais…

Ryota pâlit, les cartes d'Akashi se retrouvant sur la table, dévoilant ainsi sa quinte flush… une quinte flush… il était sérieux là ?!

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Ryota…

Le blond déglutit avant de se lever et de poser ses doigts sur son sous-vêtement, les yeux gourmand de son capitaine sur lui. Il était mal barré.


	6. Concert

**Fandom** : Kuroko no Basket

**Pairing** : M

**Rating** : Kagami x Midorima

* * *

_**Concert**_

La musique faisait vibrer leurs corps presque autant que l'activité à laquelle ils s'adonnaient. Les cris des fans emplissaient la grande salle de l'école, les élèves chantant en même temps que le groupe de rock qui était venu jouer. Les basses diffusaient leurs fréquences avec insistance, faisant trembler les murs mais cela ne les dérangèrent. Pire, ça les excitaient davantage.

Avec force, Kagami attrapa les jambes de son futur amant, le plaquant contre le mur tout en mouvant son érection contre la sienne. Un soupir vint caresser son cou, les doigts longs et fins du jeune homme se serrant sur la chemise de son uniforme alors qu'il plaçait son membre contre son intimité préparée. Ses lèvres, jusque-là posées dans son cou, vinrent dévorer la bouche du jeune homme, l'acculant quand il le pénétra soudain, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur son visage, irritant son amant mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Taiga entamant un rythme soutenu et puissant.

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour qu'il serait là, à pilonner Midorima contre un mur de son lycée, Kagami n'y aurait pas cru. Mais il serait surtout passé à côté du plaisir que le jeune homme lui donnait alors.


	7. Roulette

**Fandom** : Kuroko no Basket

**Pairing** : M

**Rating** : Murasakibara x Kagami

* * *

_**Roulette (casino)**_

Kagami retint difficilement un cri, ses poings se serrant alors qu'il soulevait son bassin, frustré. Les liens qui lui retenaient les poignets commençaient à lui sortir par les yeux mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait perdu et s'était fait avoir. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il s'était lancé dans ce pari débile. Ni même pourquoi il était entré dans ce casino pour jouer à la roulette. Et surtout pourquoi il avait tenu tête à ce type. Kagami se savait bête, mais pas débile. À croire qu'il ignorait la véritable étendue de sa stupidité.

- Arrête !

Une violente bouffée de chaleur monta de son bas-ventre, sa respiration se faisant saccadée alors que le jeune homme prenait son membre en bouche tout en le préparant. Taiga crut mourir sous les vagues de plaisir, les iris violettes de son opposant l'observant avec amusement quand un autre soupir passa entre ses lèvres. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme, son corps imposant se redressant pour surplomber celui du rouquin.

- On passe aux choses sérieuses ?

Kagami voulut pousser un juron, partagé entre angoisse et envie mais le jeune homme l'embrassa soudain, le faisant taire. C'était déjà trop tard de toute façon. Murasakibara avait déjà décidé de le dévorer.


	8. Echiquier

**Fandom** : Kuroko no Basket

**Pairing** : K+

**Rating** : Akashi x Kagami

* * *

**_Échiquier_**

On aurait dit une sorte de tornade. Une tornade rouge qui plus est. Une tornade qui emportait tout avec elle, ne laissant que des objets parfois brisés, tombés sur le parquet, des meubles déplacés. On entendait des gémissements, des grognements, des plaintes et des soupirs de cette tornade qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Et pour cause. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne voulait se laisser dominer par l'autre.

Akashi était l'Empereur après tout, le chef ultime. Il n'allait pas se faire mener par cette énergumène, cet imbécile heureux. Il se devait de lui imposer sa loi, lui faire comprendre que c'était lui le maître. La partie d'échecs avait juste était un prétexte pour le remettre une bonne fois pour toute à sa place. Mais le jeune homme s'avérait plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Kagami ne comptait pas se laisser faire non plus. Personne ne lui dictait sa loi. Il avait toujours été maître de ses choix. Alors se faire dominer par cette demi-portion ? Hors de question. Il allait lui montrer qui était le plus dominant des deux.

Un autre meuble tomba, les deux garçons s'embrassant avec rage et brusquerie. Leur combat risquait de durer encore un long moment avant qu'un vainqueur ne soit enfin désigné.


End file.
